Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to respiratory therapy systems and breathing tube assemblies that can be used with respiratory therapy systems. In particular, the present invention relates to elbows for breathing tube assemblies that permit adjustment of the breathing tube assembly relative to an accompanying therapy device.
Description of the Related Art
Respiratory therapy systems and devices, including continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) systems and devices, flow therapy systems and devices, and breathing tube assemblies for use with such devices are well-known in the art. In addition, breathing tube assemblies that permit adjustment of a position of the breathing tube relative to the respiratory therapy device are known in the art. However, existing adjustable breathing tube assemblies are often complex to manufacture, which results in a high cost and, often, a shorter service life than non-adjustable assemblies.